Conventional door knockers where an arm is supported by a base or ornamental door plaques are made of heavy metal to produce the required tapping noise and are used for entrance doors of a house only. Children of all ages are taught to knock on the door of a parents' and/or siblings' room before entering. Children are also encouraged to seek permission before entering another persons home but conventional door knockers made of metal or plastic are heavy and unattractive for use within a house, school or any building. Further these door knockers only serve the purpose of producing noise and are not interactive for children to learn issues such as privacy.
Thus, there is a need to create a door knocker, particularly a toy door knocker that can not only serve as a traditional door knocker but is also a construction and educational kit. All of the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art are addressed and overcome in the present invention which is described below.